Portable entertainment devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Publication No. US 2002/0131759A1 discloses a portable entertainment apparatus for writing onto a compact disc and other permanent storage medium. A touch sense screen is used to display and select menu graphic choices such as listening to the radio or a CD, or the like.
Also known in the art are radio-signal receivers with plug-in modules. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,851 discloses a receiver for radio signals, including an R-F unit, and an A-F unit. The receiver includes contacts for receiving one or more modules to work in conjunction with the A-F unit and the R-F unit.
Also known in the art are portable radio telephone devices adapted to receive a variety of other portable devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,388 shows a portable radio telephone device which is capable of accepting any one of a plurality of electronic modules including a home security system, an emergency telephone, a global positioning satellite receiver, an electronic address book, a video phone, a facsimile scratch pad, a messaging billboard, a video camera, a memory device, and a smart card.
Although consumers enjoy the convenience and use of the above-referenced electronic devices, they each have their drawbacks. For example, the portable modules used by each electronic device is not compatible with other electronic devices. Thus, the electronic modules are only suitable for use in one device. Another problem with the above-referenced device is that many of them are not designed for ease of use and operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable entertainment device which is easy to operate and employs electronic modules which can be used in other devices.